Gallery:Baljeet Tjinder/Specials
Baljeet Tjinder is Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher's friend who helps them with their Big Ideas. Read the full page... "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" Trapped in Snow.jpg Wrapping the Tree.PNG Baljeet wraps the tree.jpg The Christmas Feeling.jpg NaughtyNonsense.png WhereDidWeGoWrong6.png I Really Thought We Were Good.PNG Pleading to Santa.PNG Begging Santa To Recheck.PNG Where Did We Go Wrong?.jpg I can't accept this.jpg Baljeet Singing.PNG Danville For Niceness 3.png Danville For Niceness 2.PNG Danville is very nice.jpg Anyone in the North Pole saw that.jpg Mistake..PNG Nice except for Buford.jpg NoActOfKindness.png Santa'sNotComingToDanville.png Baljeet loads the presents.png Wrapped Clewn't.jpg Baljeet and Wendy.png WendyKissesBaljeet.png Baljeet blushes.png Baljeet kisses Wendy, part 1.png Baljeet kisses Wendy, part 2.png Later.jpg Christmas accomplished.png What did Ferb wish for.JPG World Peace.PNG Farb points to the right spot.JPG Dancing, Peanuts style.jpg Buford and Baljeet's gift.png "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" SBTY22.jpg Oh wow that is weird.JPG SBTY.JPG Waving hands in the air - SBTY.PNG It may sound far-fetched, this thing we've got planned.jpg Clay Aiken and the kids.png Chaka Khan, Nice - SBTY.PNG Or at Least That's the Plan - SBTY.PNG Fix This Wing - SBTY.jpg Giant Map.JPG Team Phineas Shows Off Their Plane.jpg Stacy sure has a lot of cousins.jpg Anime Buford&Baljeet.JPG I Have No Idea What Just Happened - SBTY.PNG Klimpaloon walks by.JPG Stranded - SBTY.PNG Baljeet and Friends, I Have Been Expecting You - SBTY.PNG This Is the Room Where We Test the Stretching - SBTY.PNG Testing the Stretching - SBTY.PNG Testing the Bounce 2 - SBTY.PNG Adding the Long-Chained Hydrocarbons - SBTY.PNG Break Room for the Dancers - SBTY.PNG Team Phineas with Uncle Sabu.jpg GangGoesBouncing.jpg Buford Caesar - SBTY.jpg Baljeet with Crazy Hair - SBTY.PNG Phineas and Isabella as Spanish Dancers.jpg Buford and Baljeet Eating Spaghetti - SBTY.PNG Phineas Playing Accordion.jpg Enjoying their bouncing around the world.JPG Looking at the Animals - SBTY.PNG Let's Get Going - SBTY.PNG Don't tell the others.png You got on this plane.JPG Team Phineas Rafting Through Venice.jpg We Need to Go There - SBTY.PNG Origami Unicorn - SBTY.PNG Just Believe We Can, Candace - SBTY.PNG Isabella Helping Candace on the Plane - SBTY.PNG Substitute Teacher Day - SBTY.PNG Best Landing of the Day - SBTY.PNG Baljeet and Isabella.JPG Baljeet's I Believe - SBTY.PNG Jumping the Ditch - SBTY.PNG Riding Over Linda and Lawrence - SBTY.PNG Gang's bikes.jpg IrvingSBTY.jpg As soon as you wake up.jpg You gotta make your move.jpg Phineas dancing to SBTY.JPG Buford, Baljeet and Fireside Girls playing trumpets.jpg SBTY circle.jpg That's what I'm talking about!.jpg Buford and Baljeet dancing SBTY.jpg SBTY Closing Cast Shot.jpg "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" Buford and Baljeet-cicles .jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 224).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 225).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 226).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 229).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 230).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 231).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 232).jpg Good King Wenceslas 01.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 234).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 235).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 236).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 237).jpg Good King Wenceslas 02.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 238).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 239).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 240).jpg Good King Wenceslas 03.jpg Good King Wenceslas 04.jpg Good King Wenceslas 05.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 245).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 248).jpg Good King Wenceslas 07.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 249).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 250).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 252).jpg Good King Wenceslas 08.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 253).jpg Good King Wenceslas 09.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 254).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 255).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 256).jpg Good King Wenceslas 10.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 258).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 259).jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas8.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 267).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 261).jpg Good King Wenceslas 12.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 263).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 264).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 265).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 266).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 268).jpg Good King Wenceslas 13.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 271).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 272).jpg Good King Wenceslas 16.jpg Good King Wenceslas 17.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 274).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 275).jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas10.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 27.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 28.jpg We wish you a merry Christmas.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 34.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 35.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 36.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 38.jpg "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" 1373048682000-128907-0051.jpg Candace geeks out.jpg The gang's all here.jpg Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel 6.JPG The heroes getting their powers back.jpg The gang waiting for the fight to begin.jpg The gang watching the fight.jpg The gang watching the hulk and thor bounce one of the villians between them.jpg Candace telling phineas she is going to bust them now.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" Baljeet on keyboard.jpg Steaks sizzle on the grill.jpg The gang rocking out in London, England.jpg The gang rocking out in London, England - closeup.jpg The gang atop a float in New Orleans, Lousiana.jpg The gang atop a float in a parade in New Orleans, Lousiana.jpg The gang atop the Temple of Juatchadoon.jpg The gang atop the Temple of Juatchadoon - closeup.jpg The gang in Singapore - closeup.jpg The gang in Antarctica.jpg And if you're wondering what we're doing today....jpg We are simulcasting our virtual selves around the planet!.jpg We're joining you to celebrate around the world.png The gang rockin' in their backyard.png All from the comfort of our own backyard!.jpg The gang atop the bridge in the Petronas Twin Towers in Malaysia - closeup.jpg The gang atop a bridge in Venice, Italy.jpg The gang (except Buford) on logs.jpg The gang atop Uluru Rock, Australia - closeup.jpg And now help us in welcoming.jpg PaFSS - Hey, where's Perry?.jpg The gang still rocking out in the backyard.jpg Candace having come to ask Phineas if he knows where she can watch this video casette.jpg Candace comes upon the global concert.jpg Carry on with your non-bustable activity.jpg Candace leaves the global concert.jpg The gang in Soviet Russia.jpg I don't know, it wasn't us.jpg Save.jpg Phineas, Ferb, and the gang riding on a plane through the mountains.jpg 1400935321918.jpg Phineas and Ferb repairing something.jpg Phineas and the gang dangling from rope.png Phineas and gang dangling from rope 2.png I got an idea!.jpg I think there must be somethin' wrong with this program.jpg "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" Stormtroopers Candace, Buford and Baljeet singing.jpg Bustingrebelscum.jpg It's so...png ...not fair!.png I mean...png Busting Rebels.jpg Darth Vader Store.jpg Exotic world across the galaxy-7.png Stormtrooper Candace, Stormtrooper Baljeet, and Stormtrooper Buford.jpg PnF SW 6.png Candace Buford Baljeet salute.png In the empire-B&B.png PnF SW 8.png Phineas-and-Ferb-Star-Wars-post-7.jpg CandaceBaljeetandBufordwithVader'ssocks.png RunningontheDeathStarPFStarWars.png Candace, Buford and Baljeet cheer Rebel, Let's Go.jpg Candace, Buford and Baljeet cheer Rebel, Let's Go again.jpg "Night of the Living Pharmacists" The gang by the Rubberization Ray.jpg BounceNOTLP.jpg 20.jpg 21.jpg 12.jpg The boys hiding from the Doof-zombies.jpg 24.jpg 25.jpg Phineas freaking out.jpg WorriedPhineas.jpg Rubbersuited.jpg Capture61.PNG To return to the page for Baljeet Tjinder, click here. }} Category:Character galleries Category:Baljeet Tjinder